


Stark Oddity

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Cпасение рядового Старка.





	Stark Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> В деле спасения Тони все каноны хороши!

Ground Control to Tony Stark  
Ground Control to Tony Stark  
We've got your coordinates from ambient and stars

Ground Control to Tony Stark  
Ground Control to Tony Stark  
We are sending rescue teams — you're really not that far

This is Tony Stark for Ground Control  
Your message warms my soul  
And I hope your rescue teams will make the way  
'Cause I really am in mood for guests today

For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
I can't see the Earth  
Things are getting only worse

Ground Control to Tony Stark  
You just like to sound so dark  
Shut up and be ready to embark and disembark

For soon  
You will not sit in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth's in flames  
And Avengers still have aims.

_Как должен был закончиться этот трейлер_

 

— …это всегда был ты, Стив. Всегда.

Собственный голос казался чужим, в глотке скреблась жажда, огромная, как целая пустыня сухо шелестевшего песка. Голова была единственным ясным пятном во всём измученном теле, и Тони, случайно прижав ладонь ко лбу, отстранённо удивился холоду, толкнувшемуся в ладонь.

Будь он киборгом, как Небула, у него оставался бы шанс пережить всю эту историю, но, увы, киборгом Тони не был. Столько времени упустил зря, улучшал всё вокруг, а под конец оказалось, что правы были те, кто утверждал, что победа всегда начинается с себя, и выход из ловушки — тоже.

Голод его не мучил, а жажда отступала, с каждым часом делаясь слабей. Он знал, что это значит, и, пожалуй, не был в обиде. Скоро гипоксия вступит в свои права, как заклятье столетнего сна из детской сказки. Понемногу отключит его — сперва периферию, потом критично важные органы. Потом он, Тони Старк, прекратит своё физическое существование, и когда-нибудь, при определённой доле везения, его хрустальный гроб найдут пролетающие мимо астронавты. Впрочем, даже если нет, даже если он обречён вечно путешествовать из ниоткуда в никуда, остановившимися глазами глядя на расплескавшуюся во все стороны звёздную бесконечность с холодными рыбьими хвостами комет и ослепительными сверхновыми — что с того? Разве он против?

Слабый гнев всё ещё шевелился в самой глубине сердца: до чего же глупо вышло, разве так он собирался попрощаться? Всё наспех, второпях, и сколько всего осталось несказанным, а несделанным — и того больше…

Запись и тело, замершее за стеклом чужого корабля — вот и всё, что останется. Тони даже не злился за это — тут не на кого было злиться, а на себя самого — что толку? Он смотрел и смотрел в бесконечность, плывущую впереди, вверху и снизу, на него смотрела бездна, и он скользил ей навстречу, медленно и неумолимо прощаясь со всем, что знал и любил.

— Стив, ты меня прости, но у нас тут и так без окон без дверей полна жопа огурцов, а ты предлагаешь сесть непонятно во что, полететь непонятно куда, надеясь просто так наткнуться на Тони? — от всего случившегося, а больше всего от неизвестности, окутавшей судьбу его семьи, Клинт резко постарел и перестал легко и непринужденно сплёвывать яд. Но это не значило, что он не пытался, цепляясь за последние фрагменты той, прошлой, понятной жизни, когда все бывало плохо, но можно было бороться и жить. — Он может быть уже мёртв. А мы потратим время, силы и остатки ресурсов…

— Он не может быть мёртв! — Стив с удивлением слышал собственный крик, срывающийся на рык. — Не может, ясно?

На секунду он всё-таки допустил такую чудовищную вероятность, и она ничего не изменила. Даже если Тони погиб, и его тело сейчас дрейфует между звёзд — лучший защитник Земли заслужил хотя бы того, чтобы на неё вернуться. И, кроме того, Стив истово верил в то, что умереть Тони не может. Не сейчас, не так глупо, не когда они ещё не разобрались со всем, что встало между ними, как шипастая зелёная стена зачарованного леса вокруг королевского дворца — не сейчас, когда они не договорили, не доспорили, не пришли к согласию… много чего не.

— Мы должны вернуть его домой, — уже тише повторил Стив. — А ты, Кэрол, должна нам помочь.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я могу летать, даже очень быстро, могу поглощать энергию — до определённых пределов, могу преобразовывать один вид энергии в другой, но это не значит, что меня можно отправить в космос, как подростка за хлебом в булочную, чтобы поискать твоего запропавшего друга.

— Он не друг, — буркнул Стив, и Клинт закатил глаза. — Ну хорошо, он был другом, но теперь… это неважно, он нужен нам. Всем нам, не только мне. Кэрол, неужели нет никакого способа?..

Капитан Марвел молчала долго, потом несколько неуверенно, что не вязалось с ее образом, ответила:

— Ну… Мне нужна энергия. Чертовски много энергии, и тогда, возможно, я всё-таки смогу ненадолго выйти в космос.

— Ненадолго — это лучше, чем ничего, но… думаешь, этого хватит?

— На поиски вашего друга, разумеется, нет, — Кэрол пожала плечами. — Но вы не единственные способные ребята в мире, у кого есть друзья.

— Ладно, — получив хоть какое-то направление, Стив прекратил злиться и негодовать и начал действовать. — И где нам сейчас взять столько энергии?

— На ринге, — неожиданно ответила Кэрол и принялась разминать шею, склоняя голову то к правому плечу, то к левому. — Вся нужная энергия у меня при себе, её только нужно разбудить. Как вы, Капитан, сможете ударить даму?

— Только если она очень попросит… Капитан, — отозвался Стив и впервые, кажется, за вечность улыбнулся.

Им пришлось драться почти час, и если в начале поединка Стив еще придерживал себя, понимая, что перед ним не враг, и цель не в том, чтобы вырубить Кэрол, а в том, чтобы помочь ей разбудить непонятную скрытую энергию, то в конце он практически мечтал её придушить. Быстрая, сильная, с какими-то нечеловеческими приемами и способностями, она тратила их на ерунду, вместо того, чтобы кинуться на выручку к Тони, и бесценное время утекало всё быстрей.

— Достаточно, — несколько потусторонним голосом вдруг заявила Кэрол… или уже не Кэрол. Или не только она. — Теперь нам нужно поспешить наружу. Здесь слишком много стен, потолков и людей для стартовой площадки.

Она взлетела — нет, вознеслась — из пришедшего в упадок внутреннего двора базы, и Стив подумал, что до сих пор только два человека из его знакомых отрывались от земли так легко и непринуждённо: Тор, которого человеком можно было считать лишь с натяжкой, и…

Тони. О чем бы «самом-самом» в жизни Стива ни заходила речь, в этой речи всегда всплывал Тони-чёртов-Старк. Единственный и неповторимый.

— Боже, я надеюсь, она найдет того, кого ищет.

Час спустя — и это был исключительно мучительный час для Стива, ненавидевшего ждать — Кэрол опустилась ровно на то же место, с которого стартовала.

— Он меня услышал, — не вдаваясь в подробности, сообщила она. — Помощь близка. Теперь могу я заняться другими насущными делами? Фьюри и Хилл оставили после себя чудовищный бардак.

— Кто — он? — Стив, похоже, был не в состоянии думать ни о ком другом, кроме того единственного человека, рядом с которым ему отказывало всё, начиная со здравого смысла и заканчивая приличиями. — Тони? План был не в том, чтобы послать ему последнее «прости», а в том, чтобы вернуть его домой!

Сияние, превращавшее лицо Кэрол в маску богини, успело потускнеть, но глаза сверкали воинственно и сурово.

— Уймись, Кэп, — посоветовала она. — Я не знаю, сможет ли Сёрфер отыскать Тони, но раньше он был способен на многое.

В небе блеснула неучтённая серебряная звезда — точь-в-точь серебряный доллар, подброшенный на удачу. Стив задрал голову к равнодушным небесам, бесконечным и неизмеримо огромным. Где-то в ошеломляющей дали этих нескончаемых полей, засеянных зёрнами звёзд и туманностей, был Тони. Один, без всякой возможности связаться — Стив был уверен в том, что Тони позвонил бы, если бы мог, никакая ссора и даже самая смертельная из обид не могла бы стать преградой на его пути к спасению, — может быть, раненый. Может быть, хуже.

Об этом самом хуже Стив запрещал себе думать, отдёргиваясь мыслями, как от раскалённого железа — и думал всё равно.

Серебряная монета опустилась ниже, вытянулась, превращаясь в фигуру, более уместную на пляже: человек на доске-сёрфе. У Стива даже не было сил удивляться; он шагнул навстречу и выдохнул:

— Спасибо, что пришли. Нам очень нужна помощь.

Сёрфер огляделся, закинул доску на плечо и сосредоточился на Кэрол:

— Знаешь, — заявил он, — я всё-таки не межгалактическая служба спасения, запиши себе куда-нибудь, ладно?

— Обязательно. Как только эта история закончится хотя бы относительным хэппи-эндом, — закивала Кэрол. — Скажи лучше, ты нашёл его?

— Нашёл, — Сёрфер обвёл глазами Кэрол, уже вернувшуюся в человеческий вид безо всяких элементов потусторонности и инопланетности, мрачного, но любопытно посверкивающего глазами Клинта и Стива, напряжённого, почти звенящего, как струна. — В другое время я просто принёс бы его сюда, но сейчас мои силы ограничены.

— ТВОИ силы ограничены? — Кэрол нервно хмыкнула. — Чтоб вы понимали: этот парень видит сквозь время и пространство, раскатывает на своей доске между галактиками и может лечить смертельно больных.

— Я всё это мог. Раньше. Теперь, как я уже сказал, мои силы изрядно ограничены. Ваш друг Тони жив, он заточён в корабле незнакомой мне постройки, который для моих сил слабо проницаем. Боюсь, если я попаду внутрь, в ловушке окажемся уже мы оба. Я мог бы попытаться принести его на Землю вместе с кораблём, но это отнимет много сил и времени. Силы, пожалуй, восстановятся, а вот со временем, особенно с его временем, такой фокус не пройдёт.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Стив напрягся еще сильнее; теперь мелкая дрожь, сотрясающая его плечи, была очевидна. — Что с ним?

— Он голоден, страдает от жажды и, похоже, бредит, — Сёрфер коротко вздохнул, и его зеркально блестящее лицо затуманилось. — Я не вижу смысла стараться принести сюда труп.

— Никаких трупов, — решительно отмёл такую мысль Стив. — Ты сможешь отнести меня к нему?

— Пожалуй, — Сёрфер посмотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом. — Но зачем? Если не ошибаюсь, ты просто человек, у тебя нет способностей Кэрол или моих.

— Я мог бы взять с собой лекарства, еду и воду. И не имею ничего против того, чтобы оказаться с Тони в одной ловушке и позаботиться о нём.

— Хм, если ты будешь поддерживать в нем жизнь, я, пожалуй, смогу доставить вас обоих на Землю, — Сёрфер снял доску с плеча и бросил перед собой. Она зависла над плитами двора — «точно как в фильме “Назад в будущее”», — поневоле отметил Стив. — Тогда чего мы ждём?

Ждать не пришлось. На самом деле, Стив готов был пинками подгонять Сёрфера и самолично толкать его странный летательный аппарат — лишь бы только успеть, не опоздать. Он и так слишком часто опаздывал: сначала не поспел за жизнью, укатившей вперёд на семь десятков лет, потом с Пегги и Баки, потом…

Думать о том, как он опоздал с Тони, Стив себе запрещал тоже. Ещё не поздно, не может, не должно быть поздно, в этот раз он успеет, пусть даже в самый последний момент. Он спасёт Тони, и если тот в конце концов даст ему в зубы — пусть. Даже если решит никогда больше не разговаривать со Стивом, даже если их дружбе действительно конец, а то, что больше и глубже дружбы, так и не сумеет начаться по-настоящему — пусть!

— Только бы жил, — пробормотал Стив, набивая рюкзак водой, пайками и медикаментами из армейской аптечки. Переносной генератор кислорода, наспех снятый с квинджета, оттягивал плечи. — Только дождись, Тони, и я…

— Готов? — Сёрфер нетерпеливо притопнул на доске. Та приподнялась и закачалась в паре дюймов над землёй. — Забирайся.

— Стойте! — взвыл Клинт и попытался ухватить Стива за плечо. — Кэп, он-то может дышать в космосе, но ты — нет! Это путь в один конец!

Где-то Стив это уже слышал. Он помнил, где.

— Вдохну поглубже и постараюсь не умереть, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Меня делали на совесть.

— Да тебя там просто разорвёт, как чёртову рыбу из глубин! — в сердцах предрёк Клинт. — Понимаю твои чувства, но Старку это не поможет!

Сёрфер побалансировал на доске и сказал:

— План меняется. Немного. Я открою портал и заброшу тебя в корабль. Учти, приземление будет жёстким.

Клинт стал стремительно уменьшаться; он что-то кричал вслед, но Стив почти не слышал его, так свистел ветер. Что сейчас слышит Тони? Ничего? Собственный пульс? Хоть что-нибудь? В космосе никто не услышит ни крика, ни стона, неоткуда ждать помощи — так он, должно быть, думает.

И ошибается.

Синева неба сменилась быстрой радугой, радуга — угольно-чёрным бархатом вечной ночи, длинные светлые полосы облаков упали под ноги, в висках застучала вскипающая кровь, и в эту же секунду Сёрфер ударил Стива между лопаток, сшибая с доски. Дыхание перехватило, Стив взмахнул руками, пытаясь схватиться хоть за что-нибудь, в глазах разлилась чернота, и ледяное колючее ничто встретило его посреди воцарившегося мрака.

Остатки воздуха вырвались из лёгких стоном, и Стив перестал дышать. Всё сделалось медленным, затянутым, как под водой, и это было знакомое чувство — недоброе, но знакомое: холод, нехватка воздуха, надвигающаяся со всех сторон зеленоватая мгла. Потом генератор врезался ему в спину острым углом, а боль заставила опомниться.

Тони!

Он был здесь, едва заметный в зыбком отражённом свете звёзд. Кто-то заслонял собой стекло снаружи; Стив успел увидеть доску, озабоченное серебряное лицо, лишь отдаленно похожее на человеческое, и угадать требовательный стук в иллюминатор. Сёрфер требовал поторопиться, и был совершенно прав: у них было мало времени. У Тони, возможно, его не было вовсе, и если даже у него, крепкого и почти неуязвимого, темнело в глазах от нехватки кислорода, то каково же было Старку?

Стив распаковал рюкзак, вынул генератор и запустил его, в последний момент испугавшись — а вдруг тот разряжен? Вдруг всё зря?

Но генератор негромко загудел и заморгал, показывая, что в порядке, скоро дышать будет гораздо легче. А ещё от его шума и ворчания разом сделалось спокойнее — уютнее, что ли, как будто Стив снова был на базе, напичканной самым разными машинами, большей части которых никто не замечал, хотя они и гудели тихонько круглые сутки, трудясь… или как будто снова сидел в мастерских Тони, а тот колдовал над очередным изобретением. Как же давно это было, как же Стив скучал по этим тихим, почти семейным мгновениям, потерянным безвозвратно. Удастся ли их вернуть?

Закончив с неотложным делом, Стив переключился на всего лишь Очень Важное: подошёл к Тони с твердым намерением согреть его и напоить. Старк почти не подавал признаков жизни, будто спал сидя, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Он был холодным и совсем не похожим на живое существо на ощупь — скорее, на очень реалистично выполненную силиконовую куклу (и никому не следовало спрашивать, откуда Стив знает, каковы на ощупь силиконовые куклы). Но при попытке запрокинуть ему голову и влить в пересохший рот хоть немного воды вздрогнул, зашевелился и скрипуче произнёс:

— Сначала парень с зеркалом вместо лица, а теперь ты? Мне и правда осталось недолго.

— Я тебя сейчас стукну, — Стив неприлично радостно для ситуации заулыбался — живой, всё-таки живой! — Всё будет в порядке, ты придёшь в себя, никакого «недолго».

— Кто ещё кого стукнет, — Тони наконец сообразил, что ему в рот пытаются сунуть горлышко бутылки с водой, так что немедленно сконцентрировался на жидкости, а не на желании закончить начатую чёрт-те когда драку. Он пил, как-то неловко глотая, будто успел забыть, как это делается, временами задерживал воду во рту и, без сомнений, наслаждался тем, что зубы не липнут больше к пересохшим слизистым, а язык — к зубам. — Если это и галлюцинация напоследок, то милосердная, — высосав бутылку полностью, пробормотал он.

— Это не галлюцинация. Это правда я, — Стив сел за его спиной, обнял осторожно, прижал к себе, согревая и досадуя на себя за то, что не догадался прихватить хоть плед, хоть большое полотенце. — И парень с зеркальным лицом тоже настоящий.

— Он за нас? Скажи, что да. Хватит уже того, кто против… — Тони, ощутив непрошеные объятия, на секунду замер, окаменел замёрзшими мышцами ещё сильнее, а теперь вот медленно пытался расслабиться.

— Мне кажется, он сам по себе, но сейчас помогает нам, — обтекаемо объяснил Стив. — И он медленно, но верно несёт нас домой.

— Понятно, — отозвался Тони. Его начало колотить — верный признак того, что холод, сковавший тело, принялся отступать, огрызаясь и грозясь вернуться снова. Стив намеревался не дать ему ни единого шанса. — А дома-то, конечно, всё ещё веселей.

Стив скрипнул зубами: что тут можно было сказать? Тони был прав; на Земле их ждало переполовиненное щелчком, до смерти испуганное, озлобленное потерями население и целая куча проблем в придачу, и всё-таки, всё-таки…

— Мы должны справиться, — сказал он твёрдо. Это было то, во что стоило верить: что даже после всех потерь, всех ошибок и просчётов, после нечаянного предательства и взаимных обид они сумеют собраться и выступить заодно, оказаться наконец по одну сторону баррикад. — У нас нет права сдаться, Тони, согласен?

Старк тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за новой бутылкой. Стив с сожалением покачал головой — давать ему слишком много воды было опасно.

— Через полчаса, — пообещал он. — Так что, Тони — что скажешь?

Тот молчал так долго, что у Стива ёкнуло сердце. Может быть, даже общего врага и общей огромной потери окажется слишком мало, чтобы Тони его простил. Может быть…

— Скажу — дадим ему пизды, — тихо и хрипло сказал Тони, и у Стива язык не повернулся упрекнуть его в неподобающей лексике. — Найдём эту суку и…

— Согласен, — тут же ответил Стив. — А ещё найдём способ вернуть всех обратно.

— Да. И лучше бы этому странному типу дотащить нас домой поскорее, — проворчал Тони, и, не успел Стив умилиться и обрадоваться тому, с какой скоростью ещё недавно готовый принять смерть Старк собрался в новый бой, добавил, — потому что я ужасно хочу вымыться. И побриться. И недалек тот момент, когда сортир тоже начнет меня прельщать…

Стив с каким-то странным облегчением опустил голову и рассмеялся. Тони оставался собой, что и сказать…

Пока кэп сбрасывал напряжение, хохоча, Тони вдруг принял обеспокоенный вид и принялся шарить вокруг взглядом, а потом и руками.

— Что ты ищешь? — Стив взял себя в руки и тоже стал оглядываться. Собственно, вариантов было немного: взгляд почти сразу упал на лежавший в стороне шлем. — Не его?

— Не трогай! — почти умоляюще вскрикнул Тони, но было поздно: Стив уже поднял шлем и принялся крутить в руках. — Просто дай его сюда, мне нужно кое-что…

Что Тони было нужно, Стив так и не узнал: какая-то выступающая кнопка попалась ему под палец, через секунду в рубке уже звучал голос Тони — спокойный, ещё не такой хриплый… Голос сообщал, что конец — это часть любого пути, а потом ещё несколько гораздо менее очевидных и более смущающих вещей.

— Я же говорил не трогать, — настоящий Тони, не записанный шлемом, смотрел грустно и сердито. — Я просто стёр бы эту запись, а так мы оба выглядим идиотами. Особенно я. Но и ты не уступаешь.

— Это правда, — признал Стив. В груди у него точно металась обезумевшая птаха: колотилась, трепетала крыльями, била клювом в самое нежное. — Тебе пришлось почти умереть в космосе, в одиночестве, в холоде…

— Мне уже самого себя жаль, хватит, я сейчас расплачусь, Кэп, ну честное слово.

— Чтобы до меня, наконец, дошло! — закончил Стив, чувствуя, как жаром заливает скулы. — Тони, я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

— Уверен, что стоит? — прищурился Тони. — Потому что мне и письма хватило, честное слово, Кэп. Я зла не держу, сам был виноват, по большому-то счё…

Стив притянул его к себе — жёсткого, ещё замёрзшего, уже полыхающего тем внутренним огнём, который Тони всегда носил в себе и который гнал его вперёд и вперёд — спасти, изобрести, успеть, ни минуты не потратить зря! Острое плечо ткнулось Стиву под ключицу, коленом Тони нечаянно врезал ему в подвздошье, заставив зашипеть, ладонью упёрся в грудь, но поздно: Стива было не остановить. Тони оказался совсем рядом, частое дыхание оседало тонкими иголочками быстро таявшего инея, и не поцеловать было невозможно, а стоило коснуться губами потрескавшихся губ — и Стива как оглушило. Именно этого он, оказывается, всегда хотел, об этом мечтал, сам того не зная, именно это было правильным, единственно верным порядком вещей: он и Тони рядом, совсем близко, только вдвоём. Несколько секунд Тони только принимал то, что Стив давал от всей души — как видно, удивление оказалось слишком большим, — потом его губы неуверенно шевельнулись, и Стив, ужаснувшись непрошеной мысли о том, что для Тони этот поцелуй может быть самым настоящим насилием, оторвался от него как по живому.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, Тони, я не хотел.

Тони задумчиво погладил пальцами распухшую нижнюю губу.

— Чего именно не хотел? — уточнил он неожиданно деловито. — Целоваться?

— Нет, этого как раз хотел, то есть я не знал, что хочу, но, оказывается, давно уже… — Стив сбился и замолчал. Воздуха снова перестало хватать — не из-за неполадок с генератором, а просто потому, что он каждым словом закапывал себя всё глубже. Вот сейчас Старк выскажет ему всё, что накипело, начиная с Соковийских Соглашений, а потом всё кончится, навсегда. — Я несу бред. Прости меня. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы мы так надолго расстались, и того, из-за чего расстались, не хотел тоже.

— Это взаимно, — помолчав, ответил Тони, и упавшее было сердце Стива опять взлетело в руках невидимого жонглёра, то швырявшего его на невероятную высоту, то ловившего за секунду до пропасти. — Я тоже должен был позвонить, позвать на помощь, попытаться ещё раз…

Стив стиснул его в объятиях, прижал к себе, игнорируя колено, пытавшееся выломать ему рёбра. Такие мелочи, когда Тони рядом — он согласился бы и на бОльшие неудобства.

— Ты же помнишь, что я примерно со времен прошлой жизни не чистил зубы? — другим тоном — ехидным, из той самой прошлой жизни вдруг спросил Тони, прервав едва начавшийся поток самообвинений. — Потерпи с поцелуями до возвращения.

Стив кивнул, не переставая улыбаться. У него уже и щёки свело, и за ушами начало подозрительно покалывать, а он все не мог убрать с лица глупую и счастливую улыбку осознания того, что он всё-таки успел, что ничего не кончилось, что всё только начинается...

Он моргнул и вдруг как впервые увидел, что Тони улыбается в ответ — ослепительно, победно.

— Сейчас опять полезу целоваться, — честно предупредил Стив. — Просто не смогу удержаться, Тони.

— Поздно спохватился, — фыркнул Старк. — Твой дружок-Видок чего-то хочет.

Серебряный Сёрфер и вправду стучал пальцем в стекло. Добившись внимания, он посторонился, открывая обзор, и Тони немедленно расхохотался, глядя в иллюминатор.

— Я знал! — почти стонал он, срываясь в хрип и вытирая слёзы, которые Стив автоматически отметил как хороший прогноз: смерть от обезвоживания Тони больше не грозила. — Я знал, что Илон не подведёт!

За бортом, попирая колёсами широкие звёздные поля, медленно плыл ярко-красный гоночный автомобиль. Робот, сидевший за рулём, поднял руку и помахал Тони.

— У него в салоне коробка пиццы, — ошеломлённо сказал Стив. — И, кажется, кола, хотя я могу и ошибаться.

Тони обнял его крепче, вжался плечом, поцеловал в уголок рта.

— Не комплексуй, Кэп, — сказал он. — Ты всё равно успел первым.


End file.
